


Save A Horse (McHanzo Holiday Special)

by MTex



Category: McHanzo - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Smut, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTex/pseuds/MTex
Summary: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year gift to my good friends and McFamily, Leevi and Nako. So happy to have met y’all and to be able to be a part of the McHanzo community. It’s truly been a blessing. Love y’all to high noon and back.





	Save A Horse (McHanzo Holiday Special)

It had been approximately one year since the archer finally decided to join Overwatch after his brother’s constant, incessant nagging. Insisting that he was needed. That it would be a fresh start. A new path in life. And to his surprise, it was a new path indeed.

Never in a million years would Hanzo suspect he’d end up in a relationship with a cowboy by the name of Jesse McCree. _A cowboy…_ Or any relationship at all for that matter. He never had time for such frivolous endeavors. Perhaps he did have the time, but he never cared to admit he’d even crave such a thing as _love._

Even now, he still had a hard time accepting it. But the cowboy somehow made it so easy.

It doesn’t seem like a year has gone by. Hanzo found himself thinking back to the day he first encountered Jesse.

**[Flashback Commencing]**

It was in the middle of December. Small snowflakes flurried outside in the cold Winter air. So cold, in fact, that it went straight to Hanzo’s bones the minute he unloaded off the transport that brought him into Watchpoint Gibraltar, where he would be stationed with the rest of the crew that had either returned or newly joined for the recall of Overwatch.

“Ya know, it rarely snows here. You picked a good day to travel.” Sarcasm twanged out the mouth of an oddly dressed man who came to assist with Hanzo’s luggage along with Hanzo’s brother, Genji.

A cigar hung out of his mouth, but it wasn’t lit. It was peculiar to say the least. The attire the man wore, however, was even more peculiar. Hanzo had to resist the urge to spew out an insult.

Genji must have noticed the expression that played on Hanzo’s face, and quickly intercepted. “Brother, this is my good friend, McCree.”

Hanzo simply just nodded.

“Nice t’ meet ya.” He tipped his hat with the fingers of his metal, prosthetic arm. “Let’s get ya settled in, shall we?”

The cowboy grabbed one of Hanzo’s bags with his good hand and headed inside. Hanzo looked after him for a moment before proceeding behind, a bag slung over his shoulder, and his bow case in hand. He paused midway, looking back to see if his brother was going to follow.

“I’ll come speak with you later, brother.” Genji assured. “I must go meditate with my master now.” The unmasked Cyborg nodded toward a high wall, letting Hanzo know where he’d be. “McCree will show you around.”

Hanzo felt uneasy entering the Watchpoint without his brother at his side, but he understood Genji had other things to tend to. He hummed and nodded in agreement and turned to catch up with the ridiculously dressed man with a weird accent.

The walls were bare concrete and stone, he noticed as he walked down the halls where the cowboy led him to where he’d be staying. Seemed a bit depressing. Nothing he wasn’t already used to, though. He’d been in many unhomely places over the past ten years or so. Since he’d been on the run after the incident with his brother and their family’s estate. Even now, seeing Genji’s scarred face pained him with guilt. Revisiting his past was a daily, relentless event.

“You doin’ alright there, Han?” The cowboy stopped in his tracks, looking back to check on the archer.

_Han!? Puh!_

“I am fine. There is nothing that concerns you.” Hanzo spat back more bitterly than he intended.

“Well, alright then. Sorry t’ bother ya.” The cowboy shook his head with an amused smirk playing on his lips.

“What is so funny?” Hanzo persisted on his grouchy warpath, fully aware he wasn’t being very pleasant. Sometimes, he just couldn’t help it. When it happened, it happened.

“Oh, nothin’. I just find it amusin’ that you get so offended by a simple friendly concern, is all. I’m just tryin’ to make ya feel welcome.”

“It is _rude_ to pry in other people’s business.”

“I ain’t pryin’, darlin’.” The cowboy smiled. “You looked like somethin’ was wrong. I only wanted to make sure you were okay. Not like I’m askin’ ya about your life story. Just bein’ polite.”

Hanzo huffed out an angry exhale through his nose. First ‘Han.’ Now ‘Darling.’

“Stop giving me ridiculous nicknames. You may refer to me as simply Hanzo, or Shimada. Nothing more.”

For whatever reason, this only made the cowboy smile even more. Which only frustrated the archer further.

“As you wish, Hanzo.” McCree spoke in the ever so sweetest tone of voice.

 _Mock!_ Hanzo sensed. _He is mocking me!_

“Show me to my quarters. I will deal with you no longer.” Hanzo scoffed.

McCree dropped Hanzo’s bag near a set of metal, slide doors.

“We’re already here.” McCree’s chestnut brown eyes were hooded as he locked into eye contact with Hanzo. His lips moving his cigar from one side of his mouth to the other. “I was gonna show ya around the place, but it seems you’re achin’ to get me off your back.”

Hanzo took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I apologize for my behavior. I shouldn’t have lashed out like I did.”

McCree’s smile was back in an instant.

“It’s alright, darl- Hanzo.” He cleared his throat, and hooked his thumbs into his belt, shifting his weight from one side to the other. “I know ya had a long day of travelin’, and this weather can make anyone cranky.” He shrugged simply.

“I will not make excuses… but, thank you, for understanding.” Hanzo spoke a bit more awkwardly now. There was a weird vibe between them. “A-and thank you for showing me to my room.”

“You’re mighty welcome.” Another hat tip. “Anything else ya need, just holler. I’m two doors down.” He clicked out air between his teeth as he finger-gunned the direction his room was with his metal hand.

Hanzo simply nodded and looked to the keypad near the metal doors. “How do I get in?”

“Well, for now, just press the green button. Winston will get ya set up with a passcode later today. Or you can just ask Athena. She’s our security system here. Just say her name and she will respond.”

“Thank you.” Hanzo pressed the green button and the doors slid open with a swish of air pressure.

“Well, I’ll be seein’ ya around, I reckon.” The cowboy dismissed himself headed down to his own quarters, looking back over his shoulder, a smile still on his lips.

Hanzo looked after him and caught himself smiling back.

**[End Flashback]**

In line at the coffee/pastry shop, Hanzo was smiling like an idiot, just as he was the day he met Jesse McCree. The cowboy stole his heart, and he’d never get it back now. Not even if he tried.

Checking out with a full strawberry cake, and a hot chocolate for his boyfriend, Hanzo headed back outside where Jesse stood leaning against the brick wall of the establishment, smoking a short Robusto cigar, bundled up in a thick leather coat, and a pair of fingerless gloves. Hanzo quickly observed how cute Jesse looked with a cold red nose.

“Thought ya got lost in there for a minute.” Jesse smirked around his cigar before drawing back a long drag.

“The line was long. Holidays are always a menace.”

“I hear ya.” Jesse reached out to take the hot chocolate off of Hanzo, since his hands already looked mighty full. “What ya got there?”

“Strawberry cake for the party.”

“Mmh.” Jesse hummed out a small satisfaction. “Sounds good.”

“We should start walking back before it gets dark.”

“Ya, I reckon we ought to.” He took a long final drag of the last bits of his Robusto and slowly let out the smoke between his lips as he threw the bud to the ground and stepped on it with the front of his boot. “Don’t wanna be late. We don’t need an angry monkey on our hands.” He chuckled.

Winston had rounded up the whole gang for a Christmas party. Usually everyone went their own separate ways for the holidays, but this year the monkey insisted that everyone get together and bring their families along too if they wanted.

Hanzo wanted to make a hard pass and skip the entire thing, but Jesse insisted they should go. Overwatch was the only family they really had, anyway. Hanzo agreed to it but bluntly stated he would be miserable the entire time. He was only going because it was his boyfriend’s request.

The two had been going out for solid four months now and so far, they were doing well. Hanzo had found that Jesse brings out the best in him. He’s grateful for the cowboy’s patience, and for his perseverance. Otherwise, they may had never got to where they are now.

**[Four months prior]**

Zarya Nova, a woman who’d come from Russian Defense Forces, had just joined up with Overwatch, and quickly everyone realized that if she had something to say, she was going to say it. Filter not included. Hanzo liked that about her. McCree, however, found himself a bit skittish around the woman. After all, she was built like a bull. Bigger than any of the bulls he ever saw at the Rodeos back in New Mexico when he was just a teen. He had no doubt in his mind that she could crush skulls between those thighs.

“Hanzo. How about we go out tonight. Grab a few drinks. On me. Bring whoever you like. I’m also bringing a friend. We want to watch the football game.” Zarya gave one swift hard pat to Hanzo’s back, nearly knocking him forward.

“Mmph.” Hanzo caught his balance and chuckled softly. “Sure. I suppose I know someone I can ask.”

“Great! Meet us at The Trafalgar Sports Bar around 19:00.”

Hanzo nodded in agreement, then proceeded off to the training room where he could practice on some bots for a while. Upon arrival, miss Hana Song, a young Korean girl who conveniently also knew how to speak Japanese, was already inside practicing. He supposed sharing the practice room with her wouldn’t be so bad.

Since arriving at Overwatch, Hanzo had surprisingly found a few people he could get along with. Hana was one of them. Though, sometimes she annoyed him because she tended to act a little childish, and she also talked a lot. But for the most part, he tried to tolerate what he could. That was the sole purpose of agreeing to join Overwatch with his brother. He needed to make changes with his life and his thoughts and attitude toward the world around him. He’d never been good at making friends in the past, nor did he care to have any, so being able to make at least a few friends now was a good start.

The door to the training room slid open with a swish.

“Ohayo, Hanzo-Senpai!” Hana always was sure to properly address him as an elder above her. Whether or not she meant it respectfully or cutely, it didn’t matter.

“Ohayo.” He nodded with a soft smile.

“You should had been here sooner! I owned all these bots!” She flipped her hair back over her shoulder proudly.

“Too much confidence is bad for the mind. There is always room for improvement.”

“Mood killer.” She joked in return.

Hanzo chuckled and set his bow case down on a table nearby and began to extract his bow and prepped it with an arrow.

“Until you learn to focus, you’ll never be able to accomplish anything like this.” Hanzo steadied himself and shot an arrow, hitting the target ahead dead center, then quickly prepped another arrow and shot again, striking the same exact spot, splitting the previous arrow completely in half.

“Show off.” Hana stuck her tongue out with a ‘nnn’ sound.

Hanzo chuckled.

“Zarya asked me to go out for drinks tonight and asked me to bring someone. I’m not sure who to ask.” Why he was asking for advice from a nineteen-year-old gamer girl, he had no clue.

“Ohhhh!!” Hana expressed her excitement aloud. “You should definitely ask out McCree! He totally has a huge crush on you.”

“How do you know?”

“Duh! Isn’t it obvious!? The way he smiles when he sees you.” She bobbed her eyebrows up and down. “The way he _looks at you_.” She gave her voice a little romantic tone there at the end.

“Mm.” Hanzo hummed in thought. “I don’t pay any mind to such silly behaviors.”

“Well… you should. He really likes you. And I know you really like him back.”

“What? How? I have displayed no such feeling of the sort.”

Hana giggled.

“Yeah… okay.” She teased.

“Prove it.”

She rolled her eyes now.

“I’ve totally seen you checking out his butt.”

Hanzo immediately felt flushed.

“I will discuss this with you no longer!”

More giggles proceeded as Hana made her way toward the exit.

“Just ask him out already! We’re all dying to see you two together.”

_WE? WE!?_

“Who’s we?!” He demanded answers.

“Just about everyone here.” She laughed. “We even made a ship name for you both. Or I should say, Lucio made a pretty clever ship name. _McHanzo.”_ She air quoted the ship name with her fingers.

LIVID. Hanzo was livid. And Hana knew it too. She booked it out of the training room before Hanzo physically exploded.

Hanzo packed up his bow, too angry to continue his daily training and stormed off toward his living quarters.

“Woah, hey, slow down there partner.” McCree put himself in front of a very obviously angry Hanzo, sticking his hand out like a stop sign. “What’s got ya so wound up?”

Hanzo glared at the cowboy, seething.

“It would be in your best interest to remove yourself from my path.”

“Now, come on, darlin’. Don’t be like that. I ain’t your enemy. I just wanna help ya. What’s goin’ on?”

“That. Right there. Calling me nicknames. Worrying after me. That is why everyone here has got the wrong idea!”

“What’ya mean?”

“Nothing. Nevermind. I just wish everyone here would mind their own damn business.” Hanzo proceeded forward, nudging McCree out of the way with his shoulder.

“Hanzo, wait.” Jesse turned on his heal and braved his way after Hanzo, knowing very well that this could get ugly.

Hanzo stopped at his door and angrily punched in his keycode.

“Leave. Me. Alone.”

The cowboy sighed in defeat and did as Hanzo wanted. Left him the fuck alone.

After a much-needed shower, Hanzo managed to calm his nerves enough to think rationally. Though, being rational meant guilt of his actions came along too. Jesse didn’t deserve that treatment. Especially when he just wanted to help.

Hanzo quickly spritzed on cologne called ‘Cool Water’ and finished dressing in a loose pair of Inakaya denims, lace-up combat boots, a white t-shirt, and a blue zip up hoodie with yellow on the trim.

Two doors down, he knocked on McCree’s door. A sad cowboy answered.

“What can I do for ya?” He asked, leaning against the door frame.

He’d not had his hat on, which made Hanzo stare at him longer than intended.

“Uh-“ Hanzo cleared his throat and managed to pull his eyes away from the cute, loose, curly chestnut-brown locks that sprung in different directions on the cowboy’s head. “Would you like to go out with me?” Dammit. “Go with me…” That’s better. “To get some drinks? With Zarya and her friend.” Head scratch. “And watch the football game?”

For fuck sake, that was the most nervous banter Hanzo had ever managed to spew.

“Alright, I reckon.” McCree responded unphased and rather too quickly for Hanzo’s liking. “Let me just grab my hat and put my boots on, and I’ll be ready to go.”

Perhaps Hanzo owed an apology first. This probably looked bad. Trying to bribe the cowboy to drinks after treating him poorly.

“I am sorry.”

“Beg pardon?” McCree looked up from the bed he currently sat on as he tried to tug on one of his boots.

“I said that I am sorry.” This was already humiliating enough the first attempt. “You just-“ No. It’s not his fault. Don’t bring him into this. “I was not in the proper state of mind, and I should not have treated you the way I did.” He finished looking to the ground, cowardly unable to make eye contact. _Pathetic._

“Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Unconvincingly said.

 _I deserve that answer_ , Hanzo thought.

“Well, I’m ready. Which bar are we headed to?”

“Tar something. Trafford? Traf-“

“Trafalgar. I know the place. It’s a little sports bar down the road.”

Hanzo felt incredibly stupid for not being able to remember a simple name of a bar. His mind was all over the place and thinking straight was not working out so well.

Upon entering the bar, a very tiny Latina woman with purple hair and… purple _everything else_ , squealed and leaped into the arms of McCree giving him a big hug around the neck, her feet dangling from his height. McCree chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

“Long time no see, Hermano!” She used the word for ‘brother’ in Spanish.

McCree gently set her back down on solid ground.

“Yeah, I reckon it’s been a while. You look good. How’ve you been?”

Hanzo watched with slight jealousy, unsure of what was happening or who she was, and why she was wrapping her arms around his neck. A huge, familiar pat to the back knocked him out of his paranoid thoughts.

“You made it! I’m glad!” Zarya bellowed out too loudly to be a voice for the indoors. “I see my friend already knows your friend. Small world.”

“Mmh.” Was all Hanzo could manage to respond with.

“Let’s sit at the bar! It’s closer to the TV’s.” She used her big, strong arms to push everyone toward the bar.

McCree chose to sit next to the purple woman, as they continued to conversate, and Zarya sat down on the other side of her. Hanzo was unsure if he should sit beside McCree or Zarya. It seemed McCree hadn’t really forgiven him for earlier, so perhaps it was best to give him some space.

McCree was the only one who ordered an alcoholic beverage. Whisky, no ice. Everyone else ordered Nano Cola. They were mostly just there for the game anyway.

Throughout the first half of the game, McCree managed to knock back six glasses of whisky. Hanzo made a best attempt to keep his concern for the cowboy at bay.

During a fifteen-minute break of the game, McCree got up from the bar.

“I need to see a man about a horse.” He informed everyone before stumbling his way to the bathroom.

“Hermano is gonna have a hard time getting home tonight.” The purple woman joked.

“I didn’t get your name.” Hanzo stated from the other side of Zarya.

“Oh! How rude of me.” She made a ‘psh’ sound through her teeth and stood up from her stool and reached across Zarya to offer him a handshake. “I’m Sombra! And you’re Hanzo. I already know a lot about you. Bravo, by the way, for not accepting Talon’s offer to restore your family’s empire. Smart move.”

Hanzo did not accept the handshake and folded his arms across his chest.

“How do you know about that offer?” He questioned angrily.

“Easy, big guy.” Zarya patted his shoulder. “Be a little less crouching tiger and a little more hidden dragon, yeah? Sombra doesn’t mean any harm. Her and I didn’t get along at first either, trust me. But I found that she is good person. She’s on our side. No need for you to worry.”

Sombra giggled amusedly as she sat back down.

“Mmh.” He responded, continuing to keep his arms crossed. First the hug she gave McCree, and now getting in his family’s business. He definitely didn’t like this _s_ o called _Sombra._

But, Zarya was right. He needed to keep his cool for now. Especially around McCree, who was making his way back to the bar.

“What I miss?”

“Your boyfriend freaked out when I told him I knew who he was.” Sombra blabbed.

GLARE. Hanzo was giving her the glare of death.

“Oh?” McCree laughed. “Well, he ain’t my boyfriend, pumpkin’. Wish he was! But he ain’t.” He cleared his throat and continued to speak in Hanzo’s direction. “You ain’t got nothin’ to worry about, darlin’. This here girl is smart and she’s got her hands in everything and everyone’s business for reasons I cannot relay here, but I’ll talk to ya about it later, if ya like. She’s a good friend of mine, and I can assure ya, she means no harm.” He winked at Hanzo and tipped his hat before sitting back down on his bar stool. “Another whisky over here.” He raised his hand after the bar tender.

Hanzo was left blinking and dazed. _Boyfriend… Wish he was…_

McCree knocked back another glass with the biggest smirk on his lips.

The second half of the game was surprisingly enjoyable for Hanzo. Sombra’s team lost, and his team won. Not that he cared about either team, but at least there was that. Once the game was over, Zarya wished her purple obsessed friend goodbye.

“Take care of the cowboy for me.” Sombra requested of Hanzo with smile on her face.

Hanzo smiled back to his own surprise.

“Take care of yerself, little lady!” McCree called after her with a drunken hat tip.

“I will. Drink lots of agua before bed, Hermano!” She called back before skipping out the door.

“Would you like me to help you carry him back?” Zarya asked.

“No, I’ll manage. Thank you.” Hanzo assured.

“Alright, I must get to bed. Long day of workouts tomorrow!” She gripped his shoulder with her strong hand. “You should consider joining me!”

“I’ll think about it…” He won’t think about it.

“Good! Exercise is very important.” She scolded, waggling a finger as she made her way out of bar.

Hanzo shook his head and made his way back to the bar where McCree was staring into an empty glass.

“Come on, let’s get you back.”

“Just let me be. I’ll be fine.” The cowboy mumbled back.

“No. Let’s go.” Hanzo forced McCree’s arm around his neck and grabbed the cowboy around the waist and pulled him down from the bar stool.

“Why are ya even goin’ through the trouble. Don’t ya hate me, or somethin’.”

“I do not hate you, McCree.” Hanzo stopped walking. “What gave you that idea?”

“You’re always mad at me about somethin’. And I never know what I’ve done wrong.” Slurred complaining.

Hanzo immediately felt a pang of guilt but proceeded to balance McCree with his hip.  
  
“You haven’t done anything wrong-“ Just then, the music in the bar got louder. “Ugh!”  
  
Hanzo hobbled McCree outside where it was much quieter, so he could hear what Hanzo had to say. Not that he would remember any of this by morning.

“You haven’t done anything wrong. What even gave you that idea? I apologized earlier for how I’d treated you and I’ll apologize again if you’d like. I realize it’s not fair when I take my anger out on you.” Deep breath. “I’ve always taken my anger out on the people I care about most. It’s a wretched flaw of mine…”

McCree stepped away from Hanzo to find a wall to lean against and began to fumble in his breast pocket beneath his serape for a cigar and shoved it in his mouth, then went digging in his pants pockets for the lighter.

“Gosh dang it. What did I do with that son-of-a-gun.” He continued to pat himself in search for the lighter.

Hanzo reached up under McCree’s serape and quickly felt the lighter inside the breast pocket where the cigar had been and pulled it out.

“Here.”

“Thank ya kindly.” The cowboy took the lighter and lit up.

“Anyway, I am not trying to make an excuse for how I’ve treated you-“

“Then quit treatin’ me like I don’t mean shit to you, Han!”

Hanzo had to step back and blink. He hadn’t expected McCree’s sudden outburst.

“Don’t ya know that I really care about ya? Maybe even love you. And it seems like any time I wanna try to get to closer with ya, you shut me out!” He sniffled and took a really long draw of his cigar, then blew out a shaky breath of smoke before continuing. “Since you got here, I’ve been tryin’ really hard to get to know ya. Gave ya benefit of the doubt. Everyone thought you were bad news when you first got here, but I didn’t. I know you are more than what you give yourself credit for. Stop living behind a brick wall, god dammit!” He tugged on the tip of his hat, making sure it tilted forward enough to cover his eyes.

Hanzo couldn’t speak. Couldn’t move. McCree was more hurt than he’d realized. They’d only known each other eight months… it didn’t seem possible that someone could fall for him in this way. Fall for him at all!

“I can’t even love myself, Jesse.” Hanzo finally spoke out quietly.

“You called me Jesse.” Hiccup-sniffle.

Hanzo smiled. He hadn’t admitted it all this time, but he’d too felt an attraction towards the cowboy. Silly hat and boots with the spurs and all.

A brief silence fell between them.

“I care about you too.” Hanzo finally broke the silence with his confession.

“You sure do got a funny way of showin’ it.”

“According to Hana, I check out your ass when you walk away.”

McCree let out of huge, genuine belly laugh and proceeded to bend over, holding his stomach as he tried to find air, but only managed through a few snorts.

“Ahh, that’s great.” McCree stood up and coughed a few times as air returned to his lungs. A familiar smile formed on his lips as he lifted the cigar back to his mouth.

Unhesitant, Hanzo stepped forward and grabbed McCree by the arm, preventing him from taking another drag and leaned forward and met the cowboy’s lips with his own. Immediately, Hanzo got the taste of whisky and tobacco. It was… a pleasant mixture.

A soft moan escaped Jesse. The sound alone sent an immediate arousal through Hanzo. Lucky for him, he’d chosen a pair of baggy pants.

Next, Hanzo heard Jesse’s cigar making a soft thud against the pavement before Jesse’s hand was splaying around the back of Hanzo’s head, his other arm wrapping around Hanzo’s middle, desperate to pull him closer. The kiss deepened, and tongues began to clash.

Hanzo pulled away, breathing heavily, still feeling the prickle of Jesse’s beard against his lips.

“Please, don’t stop.” Jesse begged, trying to pull Hanzo back for more.

“As much as I like to hear you beg…” A mischievous smirk. “ _We are still at the bar_.”

“Fuck, I don’t wanna walk. Not with this massive boner ya just gave me.” He awkwardly groped himself through his jeans in attempts to readjust.

Hanzo chuckled. There was a certain thrill to making the cowboy wait. But he himself couldn’t wait to get this man in his bed. All these months of awkward vibes between them, never confessing their feelings, had all built up to this.

It had been a long time since Hanzo had taken anyone to bed, and the people of his past were just a once and go deal. He had to really question himself if he was ready to fully dive into a relationship. Especially when he still hadn’t worked out his own emotional turmoil. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Jesse further than he’d already apparently had.

Back at base, the night was late and everyone (or mostly everyone) should all be in their own quarters by now. The minute they got through the main doors, Jesse immediately pressed Hanzo against a cold stone wall and began to kiss him fiercely. Hanzo’s breath hitched at the sudden contact, but he gladly kissed the cowboy back, reaching his hand between them to feel Jesse’s hard bulge through his jeans.

“Woo-weeoo!” A Bastion unite called out from inside the utility room nearby.

Both men nearly jumped out of their skins and stumbled away from each other.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Jesse held onto his chest. “Bastion, you about gave me a damn heart attack!”

“Eh-eh-eh.” A robotic laugh.

“We should…” Heavy breathing. “Go to my room.” Hanzo suggested. “Before we get caught by an actual person.”

“Aww, come on. Are ya sayin’ Bastion ain’t a person?” Jesse teased.

“Weeooo!” Bastion added his two cents.

“You know what I mean.” Hanzo was becoming antsy.

“Why your room anyhow? What’s wrong with mine?”

“One. Mine is closer. And two-“

“Oh, big woop. Two doors closer!”

“And TWO… I saw your room earlier. It looked horrendously filthy.”

“You sayin’ I’m dirty?”

“Yes. That is exactly what I’m saying.”

“How rude.” Jesse playfully crossed his arms with a fake pout.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and grabbed Jesse by the arm and quickly led them to his room. The last thing he wanted was for anyone else to see them.

After fumbling with the keypad, the doors slid open and Hanzo shoved Jesse inside and quickly closed the doors again. Turning around, he saw the Jesse had already tossed his hat aside and was removing his serape over his head while simultaneously urging and kicking his boots off. Hanzo stepped forward and began to help by beginning to unbutton the cowboy’s shirt.

Jesse didn’t want to wait for all the buttons to be undone and wound up just pulling it off over his head. Hanzo took the turn of unzipping his own hoodie and pulling off his t-shirt. His bare chest was met with needy fingers of Jesse. One set of fingers cold and metallic, the other set of fingers warm and rough. His hands quickly moved down to unbutton Hanzo’s pants, but Hanzo stopped Jesse in his tracks.

“Not yet.” Hanzo whispered against Jesse’s lips with a smirk.

“Come on, darlin’. I’ve waited long enough.”

“I know.” A teasing tone.

Hanzo caught up Jesse’s lips again, allowing his own hands to explore through the cowboy’s soft, curly locks. Jesse gripped onto Hanzo’s ass cheeks and began to squeeze them impatiently while grinding their hips together.

Jesse groaned aloud as Hanzo pushed him back onto the bed.

“Ho, ho! Looks like we’re savin’ a horse tonight.”

Hanzo paused in unbuttoning his own pants to give Jesse a questioning look.

“Ya ever heard the sayin’, save a horse, ride a cowboy?” He smiled menacingly.

Hanzo smiled back in return.

“Tonight, you’ll ride a dragon.” Hanzo spoke with confidence as he slid out of his own boots.

For once, Jesse was taken aback. But Hanzo gave him no time to argue as he crawled onto the bed over top of the cowboy and captured his lips once again, sliding his tongue across the cowboy’s lower lip before moving down his jaw. Jesse’s scruffy beard tickled against his lips. At Jesse’s neck, Hanzo gently sucked and gnawed marks into his skin. Several soft moans escaped Jesse as Hanzo worked his way down to the cowboy’s chest. Jesse eagerly lifted his hips to press against Hanzo, but Hanzo denied him, pushing his hips back down into the bed.

Jesse groaned in frustration as Hanzo took his time to slowly unbuckle the cowboys belt and unzip his jeans. Meanwhile also working his tongue around Jesse’s nipples, one after the other, hardening them in turn.

“Hnngh- Hanzo. Please, I’m so fuckin’ hard.” Jesse begged, biting his lower lip, greedy for more.

A devilish smile played on Hanzo’s lips hearing Jesse beg. He proceeded to draw down Jesse’s pants and boxers simultaneously, allowing Jesse’s hard erections to spring free. Hanzo was instantly pleased at the site of him.

With dark hooded eyes, Hanzo looked up at Jesse as scooted himself lower down the bed until he was laying between the cowboy’s legs. Without hesitation, he firmly gripped the cowboy’s erection at the base, and gently moved up the length once and back down again. Jesse let out a sound that was half between a moan and a relieving groan as his head fell back against the bed. Hanzo didn’t waste any time as he began to slide his tongue over the wet bead that settled at the tip of Jesse’s cock. The cowboy lightly convulsed in return as the bundle of sensitive nerves sent delicious pleasure through his abdomen. Hanzo smiled before taking him in fully, enveloping Jesse’s entire erection into his mouth. He began to gently suck as he bobbed his head up and down slowly. He could feel Jesse trying very hard not to buck his hips as he let out of a symphony of moans that in return heavily aroused Hanzo.

Coming to a complete stop, Hanzo sat up on his knees and yanked the cowboy’s pants the rest of the way off.

“Aww, come on, why’d ya have to stop-“

“Turn over.” Hanzo commanded breathlessly.

Jesse did as he was told and turned over onto his stomach.

“Reckon we should had picked up lube somewhere.”

“It’s not needed.”

Hanzo grabbed Jesse by the hips and lifted up his back end and quickly spread the cowboy’s cheeks with with his thumbs and gathered all the saliva in his mouth before letting it drip out of his mouth over Jesse’s entrance. Moving one of his hands, he began to spread the saliva in a circular motion around Jesse’s rectum with his thumb.

“Fff-uck.” A mumbled moan into a pillow.

Hanzo gently pressed the soft end of his thumb against Jesse’s entrance and slowly pushed inside.

“Hnnnn-yeehowdy.” Jesse gripped the bedsheets in front of him with a nervous chuckle. “I ain’t never been bottom before.” He breathed. “I probably should had told ya.”

“I’ll be gentle.” Hanzo promised with a chuckle of his own.

“I trust ya, darlin’.” He breathed out another moan as Hanzo pressed in deeper.

Hanzo was careful to stretch Jesse slowly by making small circular motions with his thumb. Once he felt like the lubrication of his saliva was wearing down, he removed his thumb and leaned forward and began to run his tongue over Jesse’s entrance.

“Haah-fuck…” Gulp. “That feels amazing, sweetheart. Don’t stop.”

Hanzo obliged and continued to lather up his entrance until he was nice and wet.

Pushing down his pants, Hanzo spit into his hand before groping his painful erection and stroked himself a few times, spreading the lubrication before positioning himself at Jesse’s entrance. Slowly, carefully, and as gently as possible, he pushed his tip in.

“Hmmmnnnnnggh!” Jesse did his very best to suppress his loud moan, careful not to wake up their colleagues in rooms nearby.

Hanzo waited a beat before pressing in further, letting out a moan of his own from the warm tightness around him. Once he was fully inside, he gave Jesse a moment to fully stretch around him before he proceeded to gently move his hips.

Jesse now had the pillow fully pressed against his face as he let out a series of grunts and groans.

“Careful.” Hanzo smiled to himself. “Don’t suffocate yourself.”

Jesse lifted his head for a breath.

“Fuck, this feels so good.” His words were shaky.

Hanzo picked up the pace, desperately needing to relieve himself, he bucked his hips faster, fucking Jesse harder. Leaning forward, he gripped his hand around Jesse’s dripping cock and began to stroke it with each fuck he made, determined for them to cum at the same time.

Jesse nearly ripped the sheets from the bed as his body convulsed with the biggest orgasm he’d ever come to know.

Feeling Jesse tense around him, Hanzo came to a full stop, digging his fingers into the cowboy’s hips, finding his own release. His cock twitched violently as he spilled himself out inside his lover.

Collapsing onto the bed, both desperately tried to catch their breath.

“Darlin’…” Jesse huffed out in exhaustion. “That… was the best… sex…I’ve ever had.”

Hanzo managed a laugh.

**[Present Day]**

Walking into the Watchpoint, both were greeted with a pleasant aroma from all the food that had been brought in by everyone. Turning the corner, a few familiar faces came to greet them and give them warm hugs.

“Happy Holidays!” Angela was the first to greet them, holding up a mistletoe as an excuse to give them each a smooch on the cheek, but proceeded hold it up between Hanzo and McCree. “You know you have to!” She teased.

Hanzo groaned but had no choice as Jesse already grabbed Hanzo by the collar and pulled him in for a big smack on the lips. He pulled away with the biggest smile on his face, which in return made Hanzo smile back.

“Aww, you both are so cute together!” One of the newer recruits stood beside Angela. Brigitte expressed her fondness of the cute couple.

“Alright, alright. Let us get in the door.” McCree insisted before they were coddled by everyone. He knew how much Hanzo hated to be in the spotlight.

Hana ran over to give Hanzo a big hug, which he awkwardly returned whilst balancing the cake in one hand. Lucio stood behind her, giving McCree a fist bump.

“Oh, hey! Let me take that for ya!” Lucio plucked the cake out of Hanzo’s hand and headed over to set it down on the dessert table. “Oh man! Strawberry! My favorite!”

Hanzo took a deep breath. This was going to be a long evening.

McCree reached over to gently massage Hanzo’s shoulder, noticing his lover was already frustrated.

“Brother, I’m glad you made it.” Genji made his way over wearing a Christmas sweater which was strange site to see. His master Zenyatta floated closely behind.

“Happy Holidays.” The omnic waved his hand in greeting.

For the first time in a long time, Hanzo hugged his brother. Genji blinked in surprise but was happy to return the hug.

“Merry Christmas, Oni-Chan.” Genji spoke warmly.

Jesse smiled seeing that the brothers were having a bonding moment.

Lena zipped over to give McCree a warm hug. “Take your coat off! Stay a while!”

McCree chuckled and shrugged off his coat, revealing his ugly, maroon Christmas sweater that had big letters across the chest. B-A-M-F.

Everyone got a good laugh. Hanzo pretended not to know him for the rest of the night.

At a big dinner table, everyone gathered for a big Christmas meal where Reinhardt told stories, and Torbjorn complained about Reinhardt’s poor jokes. Belching contests were had. Memories were made. It was a tradition that would be held for many years to come.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if this was a little rough around the edges. I did my best to pull this together in a short amount of time, but I hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> I'm so happy to have finally been able to write a McHanzo fic, even if it was just a one-shot. I love this ship with all my heart and I hope to be able to produce more in the future!
> 
> I suddenly got the “boots with the fur” song stuck in my head when I wrote “boots with the spurs.” You’re welcome. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
